The present invention relates generally to silicon wafers for complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) and other integrated circuits.
As integrated semiconductor devices continue to grow in complexity, there is a continuing need to increase the density of the semiconductor devices. However, the increase in density can cause various problems some of which can lead to device failure. One such problem is xe2x80x9clatch-upxe2x80x9d, which can be caused by the close proximity of n-channel and p-channel transistors in CMOS integrated circuits. For example, a typical CMOS integrated circuit fabricated on a p-type substrate has a p-channel transistor fabricated in an n-well and an n-channel transistor fabricated in a p-well with only a short distance separating the wells. Such a structure inherently forms a parasitic lateral bipolar n-p-n structure and a parasitic vertical p-n-p bipolar structure. Under certain biasing conditions, the p-n-p structure can supply base current to the n-p-n structure, or vice-versa, causing a current to flow from one well to the other well. The large current can damage the integrated circuit.
One technique for reducing the incidence of latch-up is to fabricate the CMOS transistors on an epitaxial silicon wafer 10 that includes, for example, a lightly boron-doped epitaxial layer 12 deposited on a heavily boron-doped substrate 14 (FIG. 1A). Electrical circuit elements 16, 18 are fabricated in the top epitaxial layer 12 as shown, for example, in FIG. 1B. The heavily doped substrate 14 helps prevent device failure that can result from latch-up and functions as a region into which metallic impurities are trapped.
Unfortunately, these epitaxial silicon wafers can be relatively expensive. A substantial portion of the cost of manufacturing such wafers is a result of formation of the lightly-doped epitaxial layer. Increased manufacturing costs also can result from the high cost of equipment used to fabricate the epitaxial layer, the relatively low throughput associated with the formation of the epitaxial layer, and the complexity of quality control. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to reduce the manufacturing costs associated with boron-doped silicon wafers without adversely impacting circuit performance.
In general, techniques include heating a substantially uniformly boron-doped wafer to achieve a significantly increased resistivity in a near-surface region of the wafer and forming at least one electrical circuit element in the near-surface region. Various features and advantages will be readily apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings and the claims.